narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hidden Stone Equalling Heaven
A journey home from the was long trip to those not yet use to it. The cold home of the samurai was great, but not nearly as chilling as what had happened. The peace between the villages was... rocky at best. The world that had helped forge was beginning to rust and fall into question. The current worried for what could come with the tensions between the and the villages. , while away from these villages, still felt unsafe. Shizuka had made it home and removed her hat and robes in her office, revealing her normal attire as a kunoichi. She sat at her desk and laced her fingers together. "That was... an interesting meeting." "Don't you have somewhere to be Tadakatsu!?" She barked. An older women who ran the shop along her husband emerged in the delivery window. "The Tsuchikage is returning today, after all." Ah yes! Today was the fateful day! Or at least that's what the hundreds upon hundreds of updates he received throughout her trip said. And upon her arrival she requested an emergency meeting. For, in her absence, the village heads were in charge of assuring nothing out of the ordinary occurred. But Shizuka had asked for a more personal favor from him. Normally his organization of shadow-runners existed for the usage of the village. But Shizuka's close relationship with Tadakatsu, forged by a shared belief in the Will of Stone, allowed her to retain a certain influence even in absence. She had ears and eyes everywhere. The walls spoke and the floors listened. But there was no need for cloak and dagger when she returned - allowing him to turn his focus onto other aspects and more important manners. Such as that delicious bowl of curry chicken before him. The steam warmed his face as he smirked. Finally! "It's important if you're the first person she wants to meet with." "I know. But all this suspense made me hungry. Plus, I can't take news on an empty stomach." He broke off his chopsticks and started for the bowl. However, he was only able to grab air. "I'll have this in the microwave for when you return, Tadakatsu." "But Aunty...This is what I get for running my mouth about my job." Tadakatsu sighed. He brushed back his white hair which he had dyed earlier. He stood up with sulking shoulders. "Fine...But it better not be cold. I'll make sure to make this meeting as quick as possible." He closed his jacket which covered nothing but his bare upper half, sculpted as a fighter's body would be after years of strenuous training. Other members of his organization wore cloaks and mask. However, Tadakatsu existed as a completely different existence. Despite wearing white sweats alongside his white jacket, few would recognize him. After all, he'd died all those years ago due to a freak accident. The mysterious man known only as Tadakatsu was a wanderer who the village of Iwagakure accepted. Only a handful knew the secret...One being the only relative he was able to locate after his return. He stepped into the shadow alley and stretched. He could walk there, but today was a nice day. His body began to float, slowly ascending towards the heavens until he was naught but a speck. Maybe the reason people failed to recognize wasn't the dyed hair or his unique eyes. Few people took the time to look up and notice a flying black shinobi. Regardless, it was a calm trip alongside the birds. Tadakatsu spun around with his back facing the earth. Minutes later, the young shinobi hovered into the open window of her office. "I know you told me to take the stairs but my legs are fucking sore." He floated at the center of her office. His face in a slight smirk. "Welcome back, Tsuchikage-sama!" Category:Tenmou